


Binding Silk and Paintbrush

by GivemeanID



Series: The Merchant Sisters [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Consent, Gen, Painting, Shibari, Tobirama is on the ace spectrum, bad body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: The Warring eras are difficult for merchants. So when a pair of merchant sisters got their shipment destroyed one time too many because of a squirmish between Uchiha and Senju, they decide to force them to make peace.Their method might be a little unexpected though.





	Binding Silk and Paintbrush

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of a serie. The Uchiha will come in the next part (they're in for a big surprise ^^).

\- For fuck sake ! It is the third time this month !

The woman who just spoke was pacing in the gigantic office, wearing a knee-lenght black dress over black thights and black high-heels. Her jet black hair were swirling around like a furious sea, and her purple eyes were spitting lightning.

\- What happened this time, sister ? another woman, looking exactly like the first, sitting at a desk reading a scroll, asked.  
\- Exactly the same thing than the last time, and the time before, and the time before... These two bunch of idiots started fighting each other near one of our shipments and almost everything got destroyed in the battle...  
\- How much do we loose this time ?  
\- One million ryo and a half.

The woman sitting put her scroll on the desk and sighed. Her sister crossed her arms.

\- So if we want to sell our merchandise in peace, they will have to make peace with each other...  
\- Yes...  
\- What do we know about these ninja clans ?  
\- The Uchiha and the Senju. They have been at war for centuries.

Another sigh.

\- This is gonna be difficult.  
\- You don't say.  
\- Rather than being sarcastic, do you have an idea ?  
\- A marriage ? Both clans seem to respect family a lot, enough to stop the fighting if two members of their clans got married.  
\- Clever. But it'll have to be high ranked members, otherwise it won't work.

Both sisters became lost in thought.

\- The Clan's Heads ?  
\- The Senju Clan's Head is malready married.  
\- Dammit.  
\- ...  
\- Sister, what are the Uchiha tastes in lovers ?  
\- Hum... from what I've heard... pale skin... pretty and deadly... red eyes are a definite bonus...  
\- Did you hear about their wedding tradition ?  
\- Are you talking about the Hunt ?

Her sister's lips turned up in a shark smile.

\- Sister... are you thinking what I am thinking ?  
\- ... I am gonna buy silk rope...  
\- Take it in blood red !

************************************

Hashirama's eyebrow was twitching. The woman sitting in front of him just smiled, serene. Tobirama was standing next to his brother, watching the woman like she was a particularly tricky experiment.

\- Excuse me, Hashirama said, you want to what ?  
\- I want to hire your brother for a mission.  
\- And that mission is...  
\- To be a canvas and a model for my sister.

Hashirama's voice turned borderline hysterical.

\- You want to paint my brother while he's naked and tied up ?!  
\- That's the spirit, yes.  
\- Absolutely fucking not !!  
\- We are ready to pay a generous price, she said, her smile unwavering.  
\- This is not..!  
\- How much ? Tobirama asked.  
\- Tobi !  
\- Two million ryo.

Hashirama choked. Tobirama's eyes bulged. The woman didn't stop smiling, as if paying two million ryo to see people naked was something she did on a regular basis. Then Tobirama closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

\- I want someone with me, he said, someone I trust.  
\- Of course, the woman said.  
\- There will be no chakra restriction tags.  
\- I wouldn't dream of it.  
\- And I don't want my face to appear on the painting.  
\- We will validate all the angles we intend to use with you. We will also validate beforehand the things you are comfortable to do and the positions you will be tied in.

Hashirama was gurgling incoherent noises in a corner. Tobirama and the matron were completely ignoring him. They shook hands.

\- Very well, the woman said, I expect you in two days at the adress I gave you, with your escort.  
\- I am not okay with that ! Hashirama screeched, Why my brother ?!  
\- Hum... my sister has a thing for pale warriors...

With that said, she exited the room with the poise of a queen.

Hashirama was becoming blue.

\- Tobi ! Why did you accept ?! This is...  
\- Anija. Take a deep breath and think. Two million ryo. Just imagine. With such a sum, we could provide for the clan for months. We could buy new things for the children. And the only thing I have to do is to get naked.

Hashirama smiled. Of course, his brother would think of the children before anything else.

\- Okay, but I still don't like it.  
\- Bother, I love you dearly, but this is my body and I can do want I want with it. And Toka will be with me. Nothing will happen.

Hashirama sighed then hugged his brother.

\- Okay...

********************************

Two days later, Tobirama and Toka were at the adress they had been given. And they felt really small. The house was western style, gigantic, with marble columns and status of naked men everywhere.

\- Hum, Toka said.

The gates opened and the woman who hired him appeared, wearing all black. She smiled at them, serene.

\- Welcome, she said, follow me please.

The moment they set a foot inside the house, they were litterally assaulted from all sides by pictures, paintings and statues of people in bondage. At this point, it was not a kink - like Tobirama initially thought it was - but an obsession.

He felt himself blush.

She led them to an office where a woman looking exactly like their guide was waiting. When they entered the office, she stood up and came to shake their hands.

\- I am happy to meet you, she said with a smile.  
\- You must be the paintress, Tobirama said.  
\- Indeed. Why don't you sit ? We could go over the terms of the contract...

*****************************

Tobirama felt naked.

And he was... naked... indeed. And tied up.

Kneeling on the wooden floor, soft red silk rope crisscrossing his body, stark naked, he felt open, vulnerable, restricted. He breathed through his nose, feeling the rope in his mouth with his tongue. A long shiver tickled along his spine. The paintress was circling around him, adjusting some knots. Once she was satisfied with her handiwork, she stood up and smiled to him.

\- Are you comfortable ? she asked.

He nodded.

\- The ropes aren't too tight ?

He shook his head.

\- Good. Snap your fingers, please.

He did as he was told. She hummed happily.

\- Very good. If you feel the need to stop, whatever the reason, just snap your fingers and I will untie you.

He nodded and she smiled before striding to her painting kit and sitting on her chair. She immediately started painting.

Tobirama closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. His arms were tied behind his back, in a way that pushed his chest forward. The ropes were framing his pectorals, his abs and his hips, hugging each curve of his body. It was like being in a lover's embrace and Tobirama had troubles thinking straight. With every tiny ripple of his muscles, the ropes shifted, caressing his skin.

Gods, he felt hot.

He would never have thought that being helpless could be so good.

He breathed through his nose, and extended his sensing range. The paintress felt like a quiet lake, soothing but hiding something in its depths. She was humming quietly in rythm with the sound of the paint brush. It was a strange sensation but Tobirama could almost feel the brush on his skin.

He sighed, eyes closed, totally missing the smile on the paintress' lips.

In the other room, he could feel Toka, warm as a forest in summer, and the paintress' sister, who felt like her, a quiet lake with hidden depths. Time passes, and Tobirama got lost into his sensations. So when the paintress tapped his shoulder, his eyes shoot open, surprised.

\- The painting is finished, she smiled, I am gonna untie you. Tell me if you feel pain, okay ?

Tobirama nodded.

The paintress untied the silk rope that was gagging him first. Tobirama moved his jaws. She then cut the ropes tying his arms and those around his legs. The rest of the rope uncoiled and fell on the floor. Tobirama fell back on his ass, groaning. His legs were rigid and his arms were being assaulted by tiny icy needles. The paintress came back with a glass of water and tipped it so Tobirama could drink it. He swallowed the cold water.

\- I am gonna call your cousin so she could help you bath.

Tobirama let out a positive keen, groggy. Minutes later, Toka was manhandling him to the bathroom and dipped him in the water before massaging his shoulders with an almost deadly intent.

One hour later, Tobirama was bathed, clothed and able to walk. They went back to the office where both sisters were waiting near the painting. Toka whistled when she saw it.

The painting represented Tobirama, from his hips to his chin, wrapped in blood red silk rope that framed his muscles. She had also painted the blush that had spread from his face to his chest, and every single one of his scars. The painting was incredibly realist and Tobirama was really impressed that she manage to produce such a piece in such a little time. He was also beet red because he had no idea he could look so...

Hot... hot was the word.

He swallowed. With his paleness, he always stood out like a sore thumb among the dark skins and dark hairs of the other Senju. He had paid it when he was a child. And he was still paying it today. Except Hashirama, Mito, Toka and the children of the clan, the Senju wanted nothing to do with him. Most of the time, it didn't bother him. He was happy with what he had. But sometimes he longed for a kind of intimacy he couldn't ask lest he wanted to be mocked and humiliated by the rest of the clan.

So he shut up and endured.

\- This is stunning, Toka said, pointing the painting.  
\- Thank you, the paintress said with her serene smile.

She bowed to Tobirama.

\- And thank you for your cooperation, Senju-san.

Tobirama nodded.

The paintress sister then gave them their pay, and the two Senju were on their way, Toka chattering a mile a minute while Tobirama listened, smiling.

************************

\- So sister, we have the painting. What is the next step ?  
\- I paint a bigger version and you get in contact with the Uchiha.  
\- Will do, sister. I can't wait for them to see it. That will be hilarious !

**Author's Note:**

> The merchant sisters are modeled after the Sharizai from Kushiel's Dart ^^ (this why there is so much bondage)
> 
> The sisters come from far in the west, hence the western style for their house and their clothes. There are character wearing western style in Naruto, at least in the start, like Gato.


End file.
